Stendan or stug
by Hollyoaker123
Summary: Ste and Doug are very in love but one resident of the village is not happy about it . Brendan! What will happen when Brendan will do anything to make ste his again! Even if it does result in trying to kill Doug! Please review and il update every 1-7 days :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second stug fanfic and well this one is going to have a bit more in it. It might contain some stendan but just to let you know I'm a stug fan! So basically stendan fans may not enjoy so much... Please review for ideas and opinions :) x**

Ste loved the look on Doug's face in the morning . There was always a cheeky grin to wake up to before having to get up! Ste hated getting up early , he just let out a groan before kissing Doug on the neck to wake him too.

Ste and Doug had been together for nearly two months now , and it was going really well. Ever since Doug had come out for ste , he had felt a strange sort of bond with him , one that no one could break , not even Brendan !

Doug woke up and saw ste staring into space , the same way he would , when he thought about Brendan . Doug knew because he was Ste's best friend first. Before they were together ste would talk about Brendan all the time , mostly when he was upset . He would look exactly the same.

" come on you " Doug said as he began to rise from his once comfortable position . Ste still laid there almost motionless until Doug gave him a quick peck on the cheek . "What's wrong ste?" Doug looked at him with concern , his boyfriend looked upset . "I'm fine ! Just in a world of my own!" Ste chuckled as he began to get up. Doug knew he was lying but decided to leave it . When ste was like this he wasn't worth bothering.

Ste and Doug made their way to the deli . Ste still didn't seem right but he stopped to pick up the kids for school. Ste and Doug shared one last quick kiss before Doug made his way into the deli and ste walked to school with the kids .

Doug walked through the door with a right face on him. He hated seeing ste upset , but he couldn't understand why he was . Leanne was perched behind the counter devouring a cheese sandwich at 9 in the morning . " what's up with you face ache ?" She spluttered as she retreated to putting her apron on. " It's ste , he doesn't seem right?" Doug muttered as went to get his apron as well. Leanne's eyes widened "oh yeah" she said " I forgot to tell you , he left his phone last night , I picked it up " Doug's face began to change . His concerned look went to puzzled in the matter of minutes . Ste had his phone before they went to bed last night . Doug knew because they were playing a game on it in bed . Ste must have gone out when he was sleeping!

"Pass it here Leanne!" Doug took hold of the phone and turned it on ."Doug you can't do that , it's private " Leanne was right but Doug wasn't listening . "There's something wrong with ste" Doug snapped " this might help me find out!".

Doug looked at the phone . It seemed ok . No affairs going on (thank god!) but there was a message from Brendan . Doug knew he shouldn't but he was intrigued . He hated Brendan with a passion , and if he hurt ste he.. Doug's thoughts were cut off. His eyes instantly widened at the words . The phone fell out of his hand .

"Steven you know you have to break up with him tomorrow . Your mine , or precious Douglas dies !"

Leanne rushed over to Doug's aid . Doug was on the floor next to the phone . He was both heart broken and worried at the same time . How could Brendan do that to ste ! Leanne looked at the text , before she had finished Doug had gone .

Doug ran at first to find ste . He all of a sudden stopped . Doug knew what would happen . Ste would break it off with him for the sake of Doug's life . Doug didn't want him to do that . He couldn't face it yet . The tears were rolling down his face at this point . Why couldn't the Irish thug just stay out of their happiness !

Doug decided he would confront Brendan for Ste's sake . He couldn't have ste go back to this monster , he would rather die ! Doug got to chez chez and stopped. He breathed heavily before making his way up the stairs . " I love you ste " he whispered to himself , before entering the door . The club was empty , well it was 10 in the morning ! Doug could hear a shuffling in the office. He guessed it was Brendan and decided to open the door.

"Ahh Douglas what a pleasure to see you here today " said Brendan annoyingly chewing his gum edging closer to his face. "Who do you think you are !" Doug shouted retreating back towards the door. Brendan had that annoying smirk on his face " I'm Brendan Brady , lost your mind have you "? Doug's expression grew deeper into an angry stare " I saw the message , ste isn't yours and he won't break up with me ! " Brendan grew closer to Doug and grabbed his arm . " I guess that leaves only one option then Douglas ." Brendan's intimidating eyes met with Doug's as he pushed him against the wall . " you don't scare me Brendan Brady ! I won't let you hurt ste again ! " Doug began to go wheezy as Brendan was now holding him by his throat . " I admire your courage Douglas , but you see , if I kill you now , he will still run back to me !" Brendan's voice grew stronger as Doug's grew smaller . Doug kicked Brendan's shin and wriggled free . " your not going to get ste ! He is a good man , and if you kill me he will never want you " Brendan's anger started to show . He snapped ! " il make him love me ! Just like I'm gonna make you die!"

Brendan grabbed Doug and threw him to the floor. He was instantly stronger and punched one , two , three , four times before Doug was fading slowly . Doug's eyes began to glaze over and he coughed as his chest had been bruised . Blood came up , which suggested it wasn't good . Brendan pulled out a small pocket knife and slit Doug's left wrist . " just to make sure " he chuckled before leaving a dying Doug in the club and making his way out . Doug started to fade , he could feel himself drifting away . He thought of ste before going unconscious . Then there was black...

**update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review :) **

Ste wandered back into the deli to find Leanne and Texas frantically trying to ring Doug . " what's going on?" Ste said as he made his way behind the counter . " have you seen Doug ?" Cried Texas giving him a cold glare . "Please tell me you didn't brake up with him it will ruin him!"

Ste looked confused but had an idea what had happened . " where is he , I need to talk to him?" Texas looked puzzled with Ste's remark " ste he saw Brendan's text and ran out the deli !" Ste's face dropped . " he has got it wrong ! Brendan is threatening me ! I need him I couldn't leave him !" Leanne looked concerned she started to cry . " what if Brendan is telling the truth and Doug has gone to confront him ! " she continued to flap around . " what if Brendan has him . STE !"

Ste's expression confirmed what the girls were thinking . Without a minute to spare , the three of them were running around Hollyoaks. The girls looked near the flat and ste headed for the club . He was running , with tears streaming down his face . Ste needed Doug , he loved him . He was in a trance of worry until it was snapped . Bang !

Ste had ran straight into Brendan . He looked up to see the toxic moustache glaring at him and the smell of fresh mint and strong vodka infusing his senses . " good afternoon Steven " Brendan spat " have you made your decision yet " Ste's heart beated rapidly once again but this time for someone else ! " where's Doug ! I know you have him " he exclaimed trying to push his way past . Brendan grabbed ste tight . He went in for a kiss , ste played along at first . As their heads grew closer ste saw an opportunity and whacked Brendan round the head . Brendan went down and was instantly angered . "How dare you Steven !" He shouted as he got back to his feet . Ste stepped back towards the wall . His hand covered a loose brick . " you will pay for that ! You and Douglas !" Brendan said as he edged towards ste , fists out . Ste grabbed the brick and shoved it against Brendan's head . He was crying uncontrollably , but he knew Doug was in danger and acted quickly . Brendan was unconscious .

Ste ran up to the club . He burst through the doors to find traces of blood along the floor . The club was dark and solemn . He saw a light shining from the office . Ste stumbled towards the door . Knowing what he would find , he was worried to go in . As he opened the door he saw Doug lying motionless on the floor. There was blood all over the floor and still pouring out of his arm . Doug was barely conscious and ste could see him growing weaker .

"DDDouug" he whimpered falling beside him. Ste shuck him and pressed his lips against his face . " Doug it's ok I'm gonna get help!" Ste shuffled across the floor towards a phone . "Ambulance please . Come quick it's my boyfriend he's been attacked!" Ste collapsed against Doug on the floor . "Doug I love you ! Please don't leave me yet ! Just hang in there !" Ste put his head across his chest and cried . Doug's heart was beating , but only slowly . " Doug please wake up " ste stroked his face " please !"

"Sste" a faint voice lifted Ste's head from Doug's chest . It was Doug ! " Doug !" Ste cried . " I love you so much please don't leave me ! " . Doug just stared , half unconscious . He muttered " I love you " before drifting off again . " Doug ! Doug !" Ste was flooded with tears whilst holding his boyfriend . He couldn't let Doug die , not like this !

The paramedics arrived . Before ste knew it Doug was being put on a stretcher and into an ambulance . Texas and Leanne heard the sirens and began to panic . " ste! Ste ! Don't tell me it s Doug ! " Texas cried . Ste fell into her arms, he didn't know what to do . Texas hauled him into the ambulance and they went to hospital.

**Ooooooooh poor Doug ! Not the best chapter but more is coming ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review... :) **

Ste paced up and down in the waiting room. Leanne and Texas were huddled together in the corner. "If he dies , I will never forgive you and your crazy ex" Texas glared at ste and Leanne didn't look pleased . " he would do anything for you " she cried ! " he has just risked his life to save your skin . You don't deserve him ste !"

Ste didn't reply . He couldn't . He was on the verge of braking down. He knew it was his fault ! Why did Doug want to go out with him ? He thought . He would only be putting himself in danger with ste . What if he died?

It had been two hours and they could see a faint picture of a doctor coming their way . "It's good news . He isn't going to die " the man said " we had to take him to surgery because of internal bleeding and bruising, but he is recovering now ."

Ste rose from his chair and removed his sweaty hands from his head . " please can we see him ?" He enquired , shaking and smiling at the same time . " yes but he isn't awake yet " the doctor replied pointing to a room .

Ste ran straight to Doug's bedside , and kissed him passionately . " Doug , I've missed you !" Ste cried " did you hear , your gonna be ok !"

Texas and Leanne followed him in and just stared at Doug's motionless body . " he's not ok though is he ste ! Look at him!" Texas grabbed his hand and instantly held it tight . Ste sat down and looked softly at Doug . He stroked his hair and kissed his temple .

"Oh Doug I'm so sorry ! I tried to protect you from him , but I just couldn't ! " ste laid upon his chest and listened to his heart . " Texas is right ! I don't deserve you , but I love you so much and il never let anyone hurt you again !" Texas stared at ste warmly . Slightly guilty about how she had treated him , she walked over and held him tight . "It's ok ste , I know it's not your fault !" . Ste collapsed in her arms crying . He was inconsolable . The three of them cried uncontrollably until Doug started to squeeze Ste's hand .

"Ssstee?" Ste jumped up and leant against the bed . "Doug your awake ! " Doug smiled weakly and held out his hand . "Ste I'm " ste interrupted " no Doug , don't talk just rest for a bit eh?" Doug whispered a small " I love you" and drifted back off to sleep .

{~}

It had been a few days and Doug was still in hospital . Ste had stayed by him and Texas and Leanne came in and out as well .

" right Doug we are moving back in with Texas and Leanne , until your better . " ste said whilst packing Doug's things. "They said you can be discharged tomorrow , and you need proper rest . Not screaming kids and Amy !" Doug chuckled and nodded with agreement . " I want to stay with you though ste . Please !" Ste held Doug's hand . " I'm gonna be with you every day , I'm staying too you muppet !" Doug sighed with relief and went to sit himself up . " here let me help " ste laughed as he propped up the cushions and then a weak Doug .

A doctor came through the door with Doug's discharge forms and a wheelchair . "If you could just sign these forms boys , I can let you go " . Doug looked at the wheelchair and stared at ste . " I don't need this , il be fine" he said sitting himself up . " no Doug they said it just might be hard for you to walk at the moment , your too weak you see !" Doug took no notice and stood up . He took one step across the floor , and fell in Ste's arms . "Here sit down " ste said as he opened up the chair . Doug just sat and sulked as they went on their way.

**il update soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter :) please read and review! **

"We're back !" Ste called as he hauled Doug through the door . Texas and Leanne greeted them with hugs and kisses and sat Doug on the sofa . " your rooms ready Mr Carter " Leanne laughed as she peered around the corner with chocolates . Texas and ste helped Doug into his room and tucked him in bed .

Doug hadn't seemed right since the incident and ste grew worried about him not talking much . "It's not surprising" Texas said " he's probably traumatised " she exclaimed whilst in the kitchen . " but he can't hold all that in Texas ! Why won't he talk to me about it !" Ste decided it wasn't healthy to keep things in . He knew quite well after being with Brendan .

" I'm gonna go in and have a heart to heart " ste exclaimed as he went into the bedroom "he can't hold all this in"! Texas and Leanne smiled and agreed not to go in .

" Doug are you ok?" Ste sat comfortable next to Him and started to kiss his cheek . " I'm fine now I'm home " Doug smiled and kissed him back . " you don't have to be a tough guy to me Doug . I know when something's wrong !" Doug stared at ste easily welling up. " I'm fine ok! I just ache a bit !" Ste could see he was distressed and held him tight . "I'm so sorry Doug , everything that happened , it was all my fault !" Doug started to tear up at his boyfriends guilt and buried his face in his shirt . " Doug you must hate me for what happened , and I don't blame you ! " ste cried holding him close . " if you don't want to be anywhere near me I" ste was cut off by Doug "I'm scared ste " he whimpered falling against him once again . " I thought I was going to die , and even worse loose you !" Ste looked at the worry in Doug's eyes , and dried his own tears . "It's ok Doug no one will ever hurt you again! I promise !"

That night ste held Doug close. He enjoyed watching his boyfriend sleep happily with no worry for once . Doug seemed so peaceful in Ste's arms , he really trusted him . Ste thought he owed it to Doug to look after him after Doug had put his life on the line to save him . They both drifted off quietly in to a deep long sleep .

Before they knew it it was 10 o'clock the next morning and ste had jumped out of bed to get ready for work . Doug woke briefly and stared at ste . "I love you mr Hay " he whispered half dreaming . "Il see you later my Carter" ste blew a kiss and was out the door. Doug chuckled to himself and wished Texas and Leanne goodbye as well .

"Il be back at lunch to check on you" , Texas called " are you sure you will be ok ?" Doug nodded and persisted watching daybreak in bed .

{~}

Ste was in the deli with Leanne when he got a call .

"Hello this is Chester police , is that Mr Hay ?" the man said in a deep voice. Ste always hated the police , after being in trouble with them so much as a teen. Just the sound of their voices brought shivers down his back ! It wasn't like the policeman was going to give him good news.

" yes" he muttered trying to put his finger on what he had done wrong now. Everything with Doug had just put any other problem out the window recently and ste had no time to think about himself. Doug was all that mattered.

"I'm ringing you on the subject of Mr Brendan Brady's attack."

Ste froze. He had completely forgot how he had left Brendan. He had been so determined to get to Doug and the adrenalin had just kicked in. Oh shit! He thought, what had he done!

" yessss urrrm well I don't think that I -" ste was cut off before he could confess to anything else.

"Mr Brady is currently in hospital Mr Hay" the police officer informed him starting to lower his deep tone of voice to a sympathetic gesture.

"Is he alright?" Ste fretted. What had he done! If Brendan died he would get sent down for murder. Oh god he was going to get sent down for attempted murder! Wait a minute though. Why were they calling him? He thought beginning to get confused. Why didn't they come and arrest him? Brendan surely told them everything?

"Mr Hay Brendan has suffered a bad concussion but he should be fine" the officer went on , beginning to sound happier in explaining his condition.

"Why did you ring me then?" Ste was confused. Why did he need to know ? He wasn't related. He wasn't even friends with the man anymore?

"The reason I'm ringing you Mr Hay is because Mr Brady has requested to see you himself before he says anything to the police about the attack."

Ste was stood in shock.

"What? I'm confused!" Ste rambled on , trying to understand why Brendan hadn't shopped him the second he woke up!

" you could help jog his memory" the officer said beginning to get impatient. "Brendan said he wants you to come down here now!"

"Ok" ste replied putting the phone down.

**thanks for reading so far il update soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review... :) **

Ste was stood outside of the hospital once again. Why was it that he lived in these places! Why did someone he knows always end up in here.

He walked through the doors anxiously, hoping that no one would spot him and tell Doug. If Doug or Texas found out he would be a dead man. They would think he was having an affair with Brendan again.

Ste wasn't doing this for Brendan, he was doing this for Doug.

{~}

Meanwhile Doug was starting to feel ill again.

His head began to throb and his stitches in his stomach were hurting more than they did before. Doug began to feel wheezy and hot and just hoped that it would pass before Texas or ste got home , because they would only fret and worry. Doug really didn't need that right now.

He decided to get an ibuprofen for the pain so he could go back to sleep. That was the other weird thing, Doug never got tired! Even in the hospital he was wide awake every night and used to watch ste sleep against his arm. He was so peaceful when he slept, Doug couldn't help but smile at him when he woke.

As he reached out for the bed side table to support him , Doug leaned against the bed to pull himself up. Why was he still so weak? It had been at least a few days since the attack and he was starting to feel worse not better!

He slid himself off the bed and stood up straight. His legs felt like jelly and the world began to spin. What the hell is going on? He thought as he hobbled along the room. He was now seeing doubles and persisted with holding onto various furniture so he wouldn't fall.

Doug was trying so hard to get to the kitchen before he blacked out but it just wasn't worth it. He found himself slumped on the sofa outside of his room as he turned cold , missing his worm duvet and the smell of ste on the comfy pillow arrangement Texas had set up.

He began to shiver and he could feel himself drifting off again. The dizziness had subsided now he had laid down although he could still feel the motion of him spinning and it made him feel kind of sick.

Doug finally let the exhaustion take over him as he fell into a world of blackness.

{~}

Ste was confronted with a large private room on the east side of the hospital. He had been here before. He had been to most places in the hospital before.

He could see Cheryl sat outside wiping the stray tears with a tissue. Ste loved Cheryl she was like his best friend! Cheryl and ste were still close even though Brendan wasn't with him anymore. Ste did still like Brendan , as a friend and often confided in him about old things that Doug wouldn't understand.

Ste didn't hate Brendan. He couldn't. Ste had loved Brendan once , he really thought he was the one. It was the beatings , the controlling, the abuse he couldn't handle. Ste often had dreams about what his life would be like if Brendan wasn't all of those things. If Brendan was just Brendan they would have never split up.

Ste shuck his head. He wouldn't have met Doug and Doug was the one for him!

"Hey sweetie, you come to see Bren?" Cheryl sobbed as she wrapped her hands tightly around ste. Ste loved being hugged by Cheryl she was warm and made him feel safe.

"Yeah" ste weakly smiled, his eyes fixated at the picture of Brendan through the glass window.

"Il leave you to it then." She smiled as she walked away.

{~}

Texas had been let out of work on an early lunch so she could check on Doug. She was sure he would be fine but she needed to see it for herself so she could put her mind at rest.

"Doug? Doug?" She chirped as she walked through the door. "Leanne has made you a panini for lunch if your up to it"

Texas' face sunk as she saw Doug slumped across the sofa. She instantly sat beside him and stroked his hair back. He was so hot and sweaty he could have cooked an egg.

"Doug! Wake up Doug! Doug?" Texas was now shaking the unconscious man violently , desperately trying to get him to open his eyes and talk to her.

"Doug!"

"Texas" a faint mutter came from Doug as he began to lift the weight from his eyes and slightly stare at the hysterical figure of his best friend.

"Doug what's wrong with you? Your burning up!" She replied pressing her hand against his forehead and still slightly shaking him.

"I-I don't kn-ow.." He shivered, "I-m so-o co-ld"

Texas didn't know what to do with him he was burning up and was now complaining of a headache too.

"Doug can you hear me? Look at me!" She frantically shouted laying his limp figure across the sofa and grabbing his duvet.

"I-mm so tired" he muttered, so desperately wanting to go back to sleep.

"Doug you need to stay with me!" Texas sobbed "I'm calling an ambulance!"

{~}

Ste looked at Brendan in horror.

The wide gash sat over the front of his forehead and he was wired up to all sorts of drips. A lump formed at the back of Ste's throat at seeing the man he once loved like this.

"What do you want Brendan?" Ste scowled. He had to put on a hard face or Brendan would just crack him.

"Ah Steven you got the message then?" Brendan sniggered pulling himself up to a secure sitting position before continuing . "I know you did this to me Steven" he smiled.

Something wasn't right who smiled at their attacker

"What are you going to do? Please Brendan think about the kids!" Ste began to sob and hold Brendan's hand in a desperate plead for him not to shop him to the police.

"No I wouldn't do that to ya Steven" he chuckled grabbing Ste's hand tight.

"So your letting me off with nothing? What's the catch?" Ste had calmed down but was curious why Brendan would do this for him.

"Under one condition" Brendan had a tight grip on ste now and his eyes had begun to turn sinister again.

"What?"

"You leave Doug"

**Oooohhh cliff hanger! Will Doug be ok? And will ste leave him for Brendan? Ideas guys... **

**Please read and review **

**Il update soon :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou for viewing so far! Any ideas would be good :) **

Texas' face was a picture of worry as she watched Doug being assessed by the paramedics. They fitted him with an oxygen mask and started taking his temperature and heart rate.

"Is he going to be ok?" Texas sobbed as she held Doug's hand. He was barely conscious. His eyes fluttered now and again, and he flinched as the paramedics prodded him with various instruments.

"I'm not sure Miss, we are going to have to take him down to hospital for some tests."

Texas tried to bite back the tears, as she saw Doug loaded onto a stretcher once again, she really thought it was all over!

"Texas! Texas! What's happened!?" Leanne was running frantically out of the deli as she saw Texas walking down the steps in shock, and the paramedics close behind.

"Leanne we've got to go to hospital! It's Doug!" Texas sobbed onto Leanne's shoulder as they stepped into the ambulance.

All they needed to do now was contact ste.

{~}

"Whhhaaaatttt!" Ste yelled.

"I am being very nice Steven , and you know it." Brendan smirked holding his former boyfriends hand with great strength.

"No I can't! I don't love you anymore Brendan!" Ste hissed as tears began to roll down his face.

"Then go to prison" Brendan spat, looking at ste with such evil eyes you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"Steven just think about it please!" Brendan started to smile at Ste who was now stood completely in shock at these remarks from Brendan. He didn't know what to do?

"You don't understand how is it ever going to work? How am I supposed to love you when your like this?" Ste sobbed trying his best not to let Brendan in his head, when he did that Brendan would only manipulate him, make him another person again.

"You can love me Steven!" Brendan smiled "I can tell you still do! It's still in your eyes and your heart!"

Ste smiled as he knew it was true, but he loved Doug as well! He loved Doug more!

"Look Brendan I'm just not ready to come back to all of this!" Ste began to sob, "I was ruined by you! You took away everything from me! My life, my kids, my pride !" Ste just couldn't do it all over again! The love he had for Brendan was not nearly as much as the love he had for Doug! He wanted so badly to just run home and snuggle back up to him in bed.

"But Steven I've changed!" Brendan wanted ste so badly, he was willing to risk everything!

"I need some time to think."

"Okay then you have one day. You come back to me or you go to prison. Your choice!" Brendan let go of Ste's hand and waved mockingly to the boy as he began to walk out of the room.

{~}

Ste didn't know what to do!

He began pacing up and down the corridors thinking about how he could possibly chose between a life with no prison, a life with his kids! But a life with Brendan. Or a life with Doug and his kids but in prison. What would he do?

As he sat on one of the surrounding chairs he glared at a new patient being wheeled in on a stretcher. They were just coming through the door. He couldn't see who it was, but he froze instantly as he saw two tear stained faced girls walking behind it.

It was Leanne and Texas!

"Texas?" Ste suddenly snapped his head up and was running like a chicken over to the girls.

"What's happened? Please don't tell me that's Doug?" Ste felt sick, he had seen those blue eyes that went past him before, he knew exactly who it was!

"Ste I didn't know what to do!" Texas sobbed leaning onto his shoulder. Leanne was now stood with them and all three were blubbering wrecks in the reception.

"I don't get it? He was fine!" Ste protested, not wanting to take any of this in. He had to see Doug and make sure he was ok!

"Ste he was in a really bad way! The doctors are with him at the moment but they said we can see him after" Texas whimpered hugging Ste again as tears began to roll down his face.

"I should have been there" he cried as he began to dry his tears with his jumper.

"Actually, why were you here?" Leanne questioned, beginning to look rather confused at her friend.

"I was visiting a...friend" Ste lied hoping that they would not figure out who the 'friend' was. To be honest they didn't even know Brendan had been put in hospital anyway!

"You never told me your friend was in hospital Ste!" Leanne ran and hugged Ste, she was so naive!

"Yeah, he urrm got hit...by a brick..." He chuckled trying to laugh off the guilt he had thriving inside him. "I'm gonna go see Doug!"

{~}

Doug was in a private room.

He was fast asleep and the steady beat of the heart machine put Ste's mind at rest.

Doug had suffered an infection, but due to how weak his body was he couldn't fight it off. Even though antibiotics were being administered through a drip, the doctor had said he wasn't quite out of the woods yet and they needed to keep him in for a day or so.

Ste held Doug's hand tight and began to stroke his hair. Doug looked so fragile and ste felt so bad that he wasn't there when it happened. He should have never gone to work today! He should have stayed home with Doug! Looked after him, then he might not have been as bad.

Doug's eyes began to flutter open sand he began to stir. Ste rose quickly from his resting position on the chair and leant over Doug's bedside in an instant.

"Doug!" He Beamed! "Doug can you hear me? It's ste!"

Doug felt so tired, his headache was even worse but he didn't feel so cold anymore, but he could certainly sleep for a week!

"Stttee" he whispered horsely, still keeping his eyes almost closed.

"Doug! You had me so worried there! And the girls! Ste looked at Texas and Leanne smiling in the corner as they could see their best friend awake.

Doug opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend who was now gripping his hand and running his other one through Doug's hair. He loved it when Ste did that!

"Why am I here?" Doug mumbled, still staring at Ste who was now looking concerned for him.

"You got an infection Doug! But your fine, don't worry you just need to rest!" Ste smiled at Doug, he tried to comfort him so he wouldn't get worried. Doug always worried about medical things. He was a bit of a hypochondriac when it came to illness and he officially hated hospitals!

"When can I leave?" He stuttered beginning to cough slightly as his throat was so dry.

"You are not a very well person Mr Carter" a voice popped through the door. It was the doctor. He just looked at Doug's file and began checking his vitals.

"What's wrong with him?" Ste began to look confused, "the nurse just said it was an infection!"

"You are right Mr Hay, but after doing several tests on Doug we are concerned about his high white blood cell count and we want to do more tests on him to see what is causing this"

"But he is going to be alright?" Texas added staring at Doug's pale face and growing worried as he winced in pain from his headache, not even taking in what the doctor was saying, he was just completely out of it!

"We are going to do more tests but we will know more in the morning" the doctor smiled giving the friends a comforting look.

"Thanks"

"Oh yeah, Mr Hay, Brendan Brady, the man you were visiting earlier has been released just to let you know." The nurse mumbled as she began to check Doug's drip.

"You were visiting Brendan !" Texas yelled, fury beginning to rage through her eyes.

"Why?" Doug whimpered, looking hurt at the thought of Ste wanting to see Brendan instead of being at home with him!

"Because I put him in here" Ste cried!

**Thanks for reading so far! I will update soon! Some bad news coming in for Doug in the next chapter! And what will. Ste do about Brendan? Comment your ideas they would be greatly appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading so far! It's been so great writing this fic because I want to keep stug alive! And I want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to one of my readers! You know who you are! :) **

"What do you mean, you put him here?" Texas yelled beginning to get very annoyed with Ste! All he did was hang around that stupid man! She wanted someone to protect Doug! Not break his heart every ten minutes!

"I knocked him out" Ste sobbed looking at Doug as tears ran down his face.

"Why were you even with him?" Leanne questioned looking confused at why he would just randomly knock a giant man like Brendan Brady out!

"I was trying to get to Doug!" he sobbed desperately trying to get Doug to believe him.

"I don't get it Ste?" Doug spoke hoarsely. "Why would you go near him if you wanted me?"

"No it was the day when you were nearly dead in the club!" Ste cried "Doug you have to believe me! He was just in the way!"

"Why should he Ste?" Texas yelled, she had now firmly stood up and was edging towards Ste ready to pounce.

"Why would you go and visit him then?" Doug questioned, taking short inward breaths as he became tired. Leanne rubbed his shoulder ushering him to rest and lay back down.

"The police rang and said that he wanted to see me!" Ste shouted beginning to get desperate for his boyfriend to believe him.

"Why would you go?" Leanne hated fighting, but what if Ste still loved Brendan? This would break Doug!

"I don't know! I just had to see him!" Ste admitted looking down at the floor. "He wouldn't place any charges until I did!"

"You should have told me Ste! We could have sorted this out together!" Doug wheezed as he sat back up.

"So Doug you believe me! Thank god!" Ste whimpered beginning to fling his arms around his partner.

"Under one condition Ste" Doug pulled away and looked deeply into Ste's eyes.

"What? Anything!" Ste smiled as he looked at those deep ocean blue eyes and felt a warm feeling suddenly turn cold.

"Are you still in love with Brendan?" he spoke softly and all three people stared intently at Ste as his face dropped.

Ste didn't know what to reply. As he thought of Brendan his hate for the man grew and he began to feel cold as he thought of the abusing and the controlling life he used to have. A sudden lust for the man grew and he began to feel pulled to the thug like a magnet. Ste didn't want to feel like this and he tried to put it out of his mind.

"Doug I love you!" Ste smiled pecking the American on the cheek and grabbing his hand.

Doug smiled and seemed pretty satisfied with Ste's answer. Texas wasn't!

"You didn't answer the question!" Texas butted in. "you might love Doug but do you love Brendan too?"

Ste gulped down a lump in his throat. What was he going to say to that? He did love Doug more than any other man he ever could have, but Brendan was his first love and he would always feel like that about him. So in a way Ste did love Brendan! Why did he love him? How could he love him? He thought shaking his head as he began to tremble. He couldn't look Texas in the eye because she would read him like a book!

"No" he muttered still looking down at the blue floor

"You do don't you!" Texas screamed at Ste who had now backed up against the wall "get out!"

"But Doug" ste cried

"Go Ste" Doug began to tear up at the thought of Ste and Brendan. Ste had actually Broken Doug's heart!

"You heard him! Now get out!" Texas began to push Ste out of the door as he tried to get to Doug who was now in floods of tears!

"No Doug, please! Doug!" he tried to get back in, but the door had been firmly shut.

{-}

Ste stared at the hospital entrance in a daze. Had he just broken up with Doug? He couldn't leave him! He needed Doug. He would always need him, ste thought as he began to sit against one of the benches, in a slumped mess.

"Need a bit of company"

Ste looked up at the man sat next to him.

"Brendan what are you doing back here!" ste snapped

"Just wanted to see you" he smiled putting his hand onto Ste's.

Ste just looked down at his hand and tried to shake the lovestruck feeling from his stomach. How could he love both of them? Was it even possible?

"I just want to be on my own right now Brendan" ste muttered still taking in the news that him and Doug might possibly be over.

"Thought anymore about our deal yet Steven?" Brendan smirked. He knew ste was not in the right state of mind at the moment and he decided to take advantage of that for once.

"Doug's broken up with me" Ste sobbed beginning to rest his head against Brendan's shoulder. He felt so protected by this man and he didn't know why, when he was mostly always scared of him!

"So you could always come back to me?" Brendan smiled, clutching Ste's hand tighter.

"Brendan I can't ever come back to you!" ste yelled pulling away from the man he so desperately wanted right now.

"Why Steven?" he began to whisper "I know you love me"

"No I can't do that to Doug! I love him more!" ste whimpered looking directly at the Irish man edging closer to him.

"Resist this then" Brendan smirked as he went in for a kiss.

Ste's lips met with Brendan's as they endured a long and passionate kiss

What was ste doing?

{-}

Meanwhile in the hospital Texas and Leanne were trying to console a distraught Doug.

"I loved him you know!" Doug sobbed, as he leant against Texas's shoulder crying.

"I know you did honey, but it's not worth it if Brendan's involved!" Texas soothed her friend and held him tight.

"Mr Carter is this a bad time" the three friends looked up to find a doctor stood against the door.

"No its fine, what's wrong?" Doug dried his tears and sat in confusion at the doctor stood looking sympathetically at him.

"You're test results are back" he began to sit in the empty seat. He didn't really know how to break the news to the poor man.

"What's wrong with him?" Texas enquired looking worried at the doctor now swallowing hard.

"Mr Carter, you have leukaemia"

**Wow that was a cliff hanger! Poor Doug! Don't worry! There will be more stug! But I had to put some stendan in too! Keep reading and I'll update soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thought I'd update early before I go on holiday :) enjoy…..**

"What, no you've got it wrong!" Texas screamed as she clutched Doug's frail figure.

"I'm sorry Mr Carter but all of your test results point to leukemia" the doctor sighed as he began to pass the file of results to Doug.

"But I don't understand, I was fine before the accident?" Doug began to tear up, but he couldn't break down in front of everybody he needed to be strong if he was going to fight this!

"Mr Carter, you have acute leukemia. In acute leukemia, symptoms usually appear and get worse quickly" the doctor explained. "I'm going to check on another patient, I'll give you a bit of time for the news to sink in." the doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

The atmosphere could be cut with a knife. The room was quiet apart from the noticeable sobs from the two girls. Doug wanted to let everything out in one big scream but he couldn't believe any of it. No way did he have cancer, Doug thought as he just stared into space.

"Doug I'm so sorry" Texas sobbed as she held onto him in a bid never to let go again!

"Doug please talk to us" Leanne cried "we are going to get through this together"

After what seemed like a lifetime Doug finally spoke.

"Am I going to die?" he whimpered, his emotions were beginning to come out.

"No you're not!" Texas assured him "don't you ever speak like that okay!"

Doug began to tear up at Texas' remark.

"But what if I do?" he began to cry as his head fell into his hands.

"You are going to be fine Doug, I'm not going to let you die!" Leanne said. She hated seeing her best friend in this state. He was huddled in a ball on the bed. She stroked his hair calmly. He just had to be okay!

"Is there anything you want honey?" Texas smiled as his head lifted. She had to pull herself together for him. Whatever battle he was going to fight, they were going to have to be there for him, more than anything they would have to be strong for Doug.

Doug stared at Texas. He knew she always meant well by him and the same went for Leanne. But there was only person who could truly help him through this. And that person had left.

"I want ste" Doug sobbed.

{-}

Ste woke up.

He rolled over gently, still quite confused of his whereabouts.

His eyes widened as he looked deeply into Brendan Brady's pinpointed and fierce eyes staring intently at Ste. He could smell Brendan's musky scent and he could feel his warm hands running across his face. For a moment ste thought he was back in old times. He then thought of Doug.

He shot up from his laying position and stared at Brendan curiously. Ste did not remember anything. He just remembered kissing Brendan. Why was he suddenly in his bed? Ste wasn't even drunk!

"What am I doing here?" Ste shot Brendan an evil glare.

"Now Steven, I do believe you suggested this not me" Brendan smirked as he began to get back under the covers, ushering for Ste to join him.

"No I didn't!" Ste shouted "I can't even remember what happened!"

"It's not my fault you have a memory of a goldfish" Brendan chuckled as he began tugging on Ste's arm. "Let me refresh your memory" he smiled as he pulled Ste back down to his level.

"What? No!" Ste pulled himself away. How could he do this to Doug? He never wanted this to happen, he just kissed Brendan. How could he not remember?

"What have you done Brendan?" Ste snapped, immediately worrying over his infidelity to Doug.

"Nothing that you didn't want" Brendan shot Ste a cheeky glare as he began annoyingly chewing his gum again.

"I just don't understand I was-"

Ste was cut off by the buzzing coming from his phone. He jumped off the bed and fiddled through his jeans for it.

**Caller ID – Texas**

He wondered why she of all people would be ringing him after all that had gone on with him and Doug.

"Hello"

"Ste I need you to come back to the hospital." Texas began to sob again as she watched Doug through the window huddled into a ball and crying uncontrollably.

"What why, what's happened? Ste began to frantically run around Brendan's apartment to get dressed.

"Its Doug, he really needs you" she carried on, trying to desperately hold it together.

"What's happened to him? Is he okay?" ste put his hand over his mouth instantly thinking he had taken a turn for the worst. He didn't realise it was even worse than that.

"Texas tell me what has happened" ste shouted down the phone. He could tell she was holding off telling him something. And he wanted to know. NOW!

"Doug's in a bad way" Texas stuttered. "The doctor gave him his test results back."

"Well what happened?" Ste began to get nervous, what if it was something really bad?

"I'm so sorry to be the one who tells you this Ste" Texas began to break as the words left her mouth.

"Doug has Leukemia"

Ste's face dropped.

**Thanks for reading so far it will get better for poor old ste and Doug so keep reading guys :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading so far! I know updates are slow but I wanted to make sure that I make my chapters longer. I wanted to thank one of my readers for the inspiration for this chapter and I hope it's okay! It's sad though!**

"Steven what is going on?" Brendan looked worried as the tears ran down Ste's face.

Ste wasn't listening he was just moving around the room in a trance, collecting various things off the floor. He couldn't listen to anything else. His mind was blocked by the word going through his head, again and again just reminding him of Doug. Reminding him of how Doug was alone after being hit with this bomb, and how Ste wasn't there to comfort him, pull him into a hug or even give him a kiss!

"Steven talk to me!" Brendan snapped quickly rising from his bed and over to Ste's side.

"I'm sorry I need to go" Ste mumbled still not looking Brendan in the eye. He couldn't! If he looked at the man again he would be drawn back into bed with him, and Ste needed to be there for Doug this time, no matter what he said, he just wanted to run to Doug's bed and hold him tight!

"Steven! What did Texas say?" Brendan began to get angry. His plan was working until that stupid girl rang up.

"It's Doug" Ste began to tear up as he said his name again. He still couldn't really believe it!

"What about Douglass?" Brendan sneered. Everything would have been alright if that man hadn't have turned up with his stupid deli idea and suddenly turning "gay" for Ste. He had ruined all of His happiness, so he was just repaying the favour! He thought as he inwardly chuckled.

"he-he has leukaemia" Ste couldn't hold it in any more as he let out a strangled sob when Brendan pulled him in tight.

The two men fell to the floor as Ste collapsed in the Irish man's arms; he was crying uncontrollably and couldn't hold in his worry and distress for much longer. Brendan's tight grip took over and made Ste wince slightly turning his head to look up at him.

For one split second Brendan had it all! His man was looking up at him with his beautiful goofy expression as if Brendan was the one who could comfort him, and look after him when he was upset. That's all Brendan wanted and he now wanted it more than ever!

"I'll take you there" Brendan began to pull Ste up from the floor.

"No you can't! If Texas sees you I won't be able to go in!" Ste pleaded for the man to let him go.

"You can't drive in this state Steven! Il just drop you off in the car park okay?" Brendan desperately wanted to take ste to the hospital and Ste was suspicious about it. Why was it that when Brendan became 'nice' he always had some evil plan up his sleeve.

"Okay, okay just don't get seen!" Ste knew it was risky but it was the quickest way to get to Doug!

{-}

Doug needed to get out of his this stupid bed! He knew he was only going to get weaker with treatment and the cancer over the next few months and he wanted to make the most of his tiny bit of energy left inside him.

"Can we go for a walk" Doug looked at Leanne with a hopeful expression, hoping that she would help him out.

"Are you sure your up to it sweetie?" She smiled putting her hand on his shoulder, as he began to rise.

"I need some fresh air, I'm going to go mad if I'm stuck in here!" Doug pleaded as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. "I want to use the energy I have left!"

Leanne saw a stray tear form in Doug's eyes and her heart instantly melted. She just nodded and began to help him out of bed.

They walked slowly down the hall until they found themselves sat at the entrance on a bench. Leanne knew Doug appreciated her company but everyone knew who he really wanted.

Leanne could see Texas waiting near the car park for ste to come by. Leanne knew that Texas would give him harsh words before letting him anywhere near Doug! Even though ste was a bit of an idiot sometimes Leanne needed to tell Tex to go easy on him, after all he must have been hurting a lot about all this too, and deserved his friends sympathy and support. Well, as long as Brendan wasn't involved!

Leanne moved towards Texas as she saw a car pull up in front of her, she didn't a want to leave Doug alone but he would be okay for a minute or so, she thought as she watched him gaze into the sky.

{-}

Texas showed a look of horror on her face as Brendan Brady made an appearance out of the car. Ste followed him dropping his head as he saw the two girls, arms crossed and ready to pounce.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Texas screamed

"He just drove me here! I promise!" Ste pleaded. He had , had enough of trying to prove himself to the girls! He just wanted to get to Doug, that was the only person who needed to forgive him!

{~}

Doug tilted his head up as he could hear Ste's voice raising as he spoke to Texas, he looked over to see them arguing.

Doug hated seeing the people he loved arguing over him! He was such a bother! He thought as he looked at their blurry figures as his eyes began to well up again. Why did he have to make it worse for them all and have cancer!

He could hear them quite clearly now as their voices got louder with fury.

"He always has to be here doesn't he!" Texas spat as she looked at Brendan slightly smirking at the thought of her angry mood.

"He wasn't in no fit state to drive" Brendan smiled back, "just doing him a favour"

Doug's heart dropped as he heard the cold iron tone of the Irish mans voice once again. Why was ste always with him? Maybe his suspicions had been right all along?

"Well you could have took a bus Ste!" Leanne butted in staring coldly at Brendan.

"I didn't think and he offered and just please let me see Doug!" Ste began to talk fast as the thought of his partner alone hit him like a brick wall! Why were the girls stopping him from making Doug happy? Why couldn't ste just run in there and give him a hug?

{~}

Doug had heard enough. He could see how much of an impact he had on all of their lives and he hated it. The girls were always protecting him and he relayed on them too much! As for ste, well he loved Brendan! It was clear, Doug thought. There was only one way he could make this better.

He began to wonder to the front desk of the hospital. Everyone was still arguing in the car park and it made Doug sick listening to it any longer!

As he stood against the desk he began to call for a nurse.

A blonde haired woman walked up to the desk and smiled weakly at Doug's frail form.

"I want to discharge myself" Doug smiled urging the woman to bring the papers.

"Are you sure you are fit enough Mr Carter? She questioned looking concerned at the American mans gauntly figure.

"I was only in for observation and I have decide to take my treatment for my condition elsewhere." Doug frowned.

"Okay Mr Carter. Please gather your belongings and we will sign you out afterwards." The nurse smiled and walked away.

Doug took one last look outside at his friends still taring pieces out of each other in the car park. He gulped the lump in his throat down and wiped away his tears. Even if this plan ruined him, at least it would make everyone else happy. Definitely Ste!

{~}

"you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Doug!" Texas screamed again pushing ste back against the car.

"Ay ay ay get your hands off him woman!" Brendan scowled as he pulled Texas off his man.

"JUST STOP IT!" Ste yelled!

"None of this is helping Doug! Why is it that you have to try and break us up all the time Brendan? And Texas why are you stopping me from seeing him and making him happy again? Why does no one understand that I am in love with Doug and always will be! I'm sorry Brendan but you can't just get me, love doesn't work like that!" Ste had tears rolling down his face but he felt proud of his little speech.

Brendan bit his lip and clenched his fists tightly. He felt like pouncing on ste and dragging his wonderful body with him, but instead he stormed off and into his car.

He drove off with no words said. But Ste was going to be his. One day…..

{~}

Ste had stormed past the speechless girls and ran down the Corridor of the hospital.

He didn't know what to say to Doug but he knew he had to hold him tight and tell the man he loved him. He really did and there was no doubt about it!

Ste flew through his door.

He stopped.

Doug was gone!

Ste sat on the bed desperately trying to think where he had gone. He looked at the bedside table and gasped as he saw a small envelope sat next to some water. It had his name on it, so he picked it up and began to open the beautifully sealed cover.

_'To ste,_

_I love you more than you could imagine. I have always loved you since the first time my eyes met yours. Everything about you Is perfect for me and no matter what you screw up I will always be there for you._

_I really thought you felt the same about me Ste! I know you do in a way but not completely if your honest with yourself. I don't blame you for being in love with Brendan, I know you can't help who you fall in love with, trust me I know! Before you I would have never been truly happy because you pushed me into a new lease of life! Being gay is the best thing that could have happened to me and that is all down to you! So I thank you for that._

_I know the cancer could keep us together but I don't want your pity. I know all that came as a shock to you and I should have been the one to tell you in person, but I'm not like you ste. I'm not a strong person, and I never will be._

_Don't think I've given up on you, because I haven't! I would always fight for you Ste and I would be there if you ever wanted me, but with everything that's happened to me recently I have decide that I need someone that really does love me and someone that I can trust. I still have high hopes that , that person is you, but you need to sort yourself out! You need to know what you want before you come to me again!_

_I'm going away for my cancer treatment because I don't want you or the girls to see me like that. I don't want to ruin their lives by making them not go to a party because I need some help. They mean to much to me to do that, and so do you._

_I will always love you Ste Hay! Don't you ever forget that._

_Yours forever,_

_Doug x'_

**Okay so that was an emotional ending for this chapter. But the next chapter will be set in the future as Doug returns in a year. Please review and give me your ideas on what could happen when he returns! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so the last chapter was a bit of a sad chapter! This chapter is set a year on from then when Doug returns from having treatment elsewhere. I hope you like it because I loved writing it! :)**

**1 year later….**

Ste sat in collage coffee with the same droopy expression he had everyday. He looked down at his banana breakfast muffin and sighed as he thought of Doug.

_Flashback_

_"Helloooo Mr Hay" Doug called, running across the bedroom and jumping onto the bed. His eyes were full of hope and his smile beamed through the room._

_Ste coughed and opened his eyes. He looked drearily at Doug and began to sneeze, again and again as he held his hand against his head._

_"Hey, you okay?" Doug smiled tucking ste up warmly in his favourite fluffy blanket._

_"Just a cold il be-'achoo'" ste spluttered laying back down._

_Doug chuckled slightly sitting beside his boyfriend. "Don't worry, Doctor Carter is here now!" Doug stroked ste's hair as ste smiled warmly at the Americans humour._

_"I love you!" Ste croaked. "Your such a weirdo!" He chuckled, sitting up slightly as Doug leaned in gently for a kiss. _

_"I love you too, you silly sausage!" Doug looked at ste sympathetically as he began to cough again, beginning to lose his breath._

_"I bet you love banana muffins more!" Ste whispered as he regained his weary voice._

_"How can I prove to you that I love you more?" Doug said sarcastically, nudging ste's arm as he sat next to him._

_"Can I have your breakfast banana muffin?" Ste smiled cheekily, raising his eyebrows at the sudden smirk on Doug's face._

_"Now I couldn't do that Mr Hay, what would I have for breakfast!" Doug laughed beginning to get it out of the collage coffee paper bag._

_"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee Doctor I'm reaaaaalllllyyyy sick!" Ste whined, like a child as he leant over to have a bite._

_"Just this once then" Doug put on a pretend sad face as he handed the muffin over to ste. "Does that prove how much I love you then?" He smiled as he put his hand on Ste's._

_"You will never love me as much as I love you Mr Carter!" Ste looked at Doug deeply as he clasped the other hand._

_"Hows this then" Doug leaned in gently for a kiss._

_The two boys sat together, on the bed and closed their eyes so passionately as they felt the the love between them grow like it never had before. Ste had never been so happy._

_End of flashback._

Ste inwardly smiled and went in for a bite. He felt sick as the thought of Doug not being here , it just wasn't right! Why did he have to leave? Ste thought as he let a stray tear roll gently down his cheek.

{~}

Texas yawned as she looked at dodger snoring next to her. She nudged him slightly, ushering him to get up.

"Is it that time already?" He croaked turning over to give Texas a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dodger you need to get up!" Texas smiled as she practically jumped out of bed. "Doug rang last night!" She beamed almost jumping on dodgers muscly figure. "He's coming home today!"

"Is he coming here?" Dodger smiled at the happy expression on his girlfriends face. " I will have to get his room ready then" he sighed. Dodger had turned it into a gym, after Doug left. He didn't bother asking weather Doug would be going to Ste's, he assumed that hadn't worked out when Doug left in the first place!

"Yeah you do that! Me and Leanne are getting some food and Reilly is coming round later!" She ran around the room like a chicken getting dressed as fast as possible. "I need this to be perfect for him!"

"Okayyy" dodger stared at his girlfriend as she ran around the apartment in her dressing gown trying not to wake up Leanne and Dennis as she pranced around cleaning up junk on the floor.

"Oh and one more thing." She looked at dodger sternly as her happy expression turned to one of worry.

"Do not tell Ste!"

{~}

Ste began to walk across the village, as he did every day. There was nothing left to do anymore. When Doug left ste couldn't pay the bills for Carter and Hay anymore and he had to shut it down. Ste smiled as he walked past it every day. Just seeing Doug's name next to his, gave him small butterflies in his stomach. As usual on a Friday ste walked across the road to price slice. Ever since he stopped working at the deli, Cindy had took pity on him and let him work shifts there.

Ste stood against the till and looked out of the window. He found it easier to look at other things that didn't remind him of Doug. When he was in his flat all he could see were pictures of him and Doug at the park, him and Doug at a restaurant, him and Doug at the beach, the first deli photo, the list could go on… Ste wanted to have a new start and forget all about him, but he just couldn't!

Ste was suddenly interrupted by a small voice that bought him straight out of his trance.

"Hey Ste"

Ste's head jerked round so quick he was surprised he didn't break his neck! He knew that amazing accent anywhere, but was it true, was he finally back?

"Doug!" Ste practically broke down at the sight of his former boyfriend.

Doug looked tired and ill. He had a small head of hair, most probably regrowing after chemo. Ste's heart melted as his warm eyes met his and his tight colourful jumper filled the room with happiness once again.

"Youurree, ba-back" ste stuttered begging to lean across the counter. "It's really you!"

"It's really me" Doug smiled weakly. His pale expression made him look iller than when he left but ste realised it was probably a side affect from the chemo.

"Are you okay?" Ste looked concerned as Doug leant against the shelves, gently steadying himself as the tiny amount of colour left drained from his face.

"Just a bit woozy, I had a session of chemo before I left this morning, it makes you feel, well you know…. Shit." Doug smiled, but winced as he pulled himself up.

Ste instinctively ran from behind the counter and hurried to Doug's aid.

"Your not fit to be out here!" Ste snapped,not realising his tone of voice. He had never seen someone look as ill as Doug and it made him wish that he could take his place! Doug made out he was a strong person, but ste knew that he defiantly wasn't!

"Don't worry Ste! I'm fine!" Doug pulled himself away from Ste's grip. "How do you think I have been coping for the last year?" His face drooped at the thought of his treatment and how horrible it was.

"Please Doug, at least let me take you back to mine for a bit" ste smiled helping the frail man back to a comfortable standing position again.

"is that really a good idea ste?" Doug protested looking worried as ste began to get closer.

"It's only a cup of tea Doug! I won't bite!" Ste laughed as he grabbed Doug's hand.

Doug smirked as he looked at Ste's desperation to be with him again.

{~}

Ste flicked on the kettle and picked out two perfect china mugs, from the black hole that was his kitchen. Doug smiled as ste washed the dost off them and began making a tray of bourbons and green tea look like heaven.

"Why green tea?" Doug inquired looking confused at Ste's sudden healthy attitude.

"It's good for sick people" ste laughed as he picked up a bourbon and shoved it whole, into his mouth.

"I'm not that sick Ste!" Doug smirked pushing ste with his arm. "If green tea cured cancer, I think you might just be the slightest bit rich, right now!" He joked, laughing as ste frowned at the sentence.

"Its not funny Doug!" Ste went serious for a moment. Ste was never serious, we'll not with Doug!

"You've got cancer Doug! Your ill, and you look it! Why can't you let me look after you!" Ste began to look sympathetically at his friend who now bowed his head, as he looked at the various dots and scratches on his arm where the chemo drip had been placed.

"You don't think I know that Ste!" Doug began to snap, as he felt the tears begin to rise with the pain at the same time.

"Doug, please! Stop acting like everything is fine, when I know it isn't!" Ste pleaded, grabbing hold of Doug's free hand. "You know I'm still here for you!"

"you will never be here for me!" Doug began to cry as he pulled his arm away from Ste's grip.

"That's not true!" Ste protested beginning to look hurt at his remark.

"You are the reason I went through this alone!" Doug shouted, as he began to stand up.

Ste stood up firmly, and stared at Doug face to face. Both of the men had tears in their eyes and they both stood, straight and not ready to back down.

"You left, it was your choice." Ste spoke softly, as Doug's tears began to get stronger.

"I left, because I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare walking round watching you and Brendan try and decide weather you were right for each other. I couldn't bare that you were even considering choosing between us. I couldn't bare the fact that when I really needed you, I might have had to watch you with someone else. So yes Ste, I might have been the one who left, but it certainly wasn't my choice. Your friend Brendan, did all that for me!"

Doug caught his breath and stood back. Ste's eyes were a picture of guilt and sorrow. If Doug just realised that ste loved him, it would all be okay. It was obvious that Doug still loved him! Ste thought.

"Do you know what I couldn't bare!"ste glared at Doug as his head tilted to look back at him.

"I couldn't bare thinking about you going through that alone. The amount of hospitals, canner centres and phone directories I rang up to try and find you! I couldn't bare, that the second I ran into that hospital to tell you that I had took Brendan out of my life and chose you, you had left. You had left without even saying goodbye! But do you want to know the main think I could deal with? I couldn't deal with the fact that you might die." Ste stared at Doug as he grew closer to him. He put his hand onto Doug's shoulder and wiped a stray tear from his face.

"I couldn't deal with not looking at you ever again, not hugging you, not laughing with you, not pressing my head against yours and kissing you!"

Ste held Doug's hand and the two men began to get closer to one another. They looked at each other deeply in the eyes, before closing them gently as their heads moved in. Ste began to kiss Doug passionately, and everything seemed perfect. Until….

"STOP!" Doug pulled away from ste as he opened his eyes.

"WHAT?" Ste seamed surprised. He really thought Doug still loved would he pull away?

"I can't do this ste" Doug protested putting his hands I front of him.

"Why?" Ste was confused. Not once had Doug ever resisted him!

"I've met somebody else…"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! This was a long chapter but I really loved writing it! This is not the end of Stug! Ste will win Doug back, one day….. But who is this mystery man? Keep reading! :)**


End file.
